robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Itzphoen1xcraft/This is... the end....
Date: 3/19/19 11:39 PM Hey guys... Phoenix here. Welcome to my second, and last, blogpost. I'm not gonna try to butter you up with shity jokes or anything, I'm just gonna get straight to the point: I'm leaving fandom. Yes. I'm leaving fandom. Why, you may ask? Well, there are multiple reasons, and I will try to oversimplify them so this isn't like a essay I would write for English class. 1: School. This one doesn't need much of a explanation. I obviously need to focus on my school work, judging by how I failed Spanish last semester from spending to much time on the wiki and... well, fandom in general. 2: My "sweet isolation" period. This what I call the period when I was banned from the wiki for a few weeks. During this time, I kind of started pushing away from the RCW, thinking I would never be unbanned. (It was originally a perma-ban, but you guys persistently questioned wolf into unbanning me). Of course, I was pushing myself into other communities. Trying to get out there. One of them, I will talk about right now. 3: The furry community. Yes. For those of you who don't know, I am a furry (#furrytrash), and in my "sweet isolation" period, I actually became heavily interested in the furry community after finding a few videos. I will actually link them here, but only watch them if you want. If you don't want to, then good for u. The first video I found. 2nd video Anyways, I thought the furry fandom would be a pretty cool community of people to be apart of, so I became a furry. And I didn't tell anyone until I blabbed it in a private chat with multiple members of this wiki. And no, I'm not gay. Also, I would just like to say that the sexual and porn addicted side of the furry fandom is a pretty small minority of the fandom. Yes, it is the more vocal side (which is unfortunate), but you can't just think that "this furry likes porn, so all furries must like porn!". No. That's just dumb. It's like saying "all girls like pink because this one girl likes pink". Seriously, people are so fucking stubborn. (This would be a long rant, so I'll end it here. Let's move on!) 4: My personal life. This I think goes with the 1st reason, since it needs almost no explanation. 5: My YouTube channel. With my channel, well, I want to atleast TRY and put some more time and effort into my YT channel. You know, make better videos and... maybe I could try to stream sometime? Who knows? Well..... that's it. I guess this is the last you mates will hear from me.... on fandom. After all, I will still be on the discord server. But you never know what the future will hold in store for me. Only time will tell.... Oh, and remember this: "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Viva la phoenix republic!" Category:Blog posts